


Flu Season

by zapattersons



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Flu, Light Angst, Sick Character, Sickfic, idk how to tag tbh lol, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapattersons/pseuds/zapattersons
Summary: Angst/Fluff Prompts #8“This isn’t up for discussion”
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> The Rookie doesn’t have a lot of fics, so i thought i would contribute a small fic. I haven’t written anything in a few years, so sorry if it’s not that good. Criticism in the comments please :)

Lucy groaned as she was stirred from her sleep by her phone ringing. She had been up all night sitting in front of her toilet as nauseous wave after nauseous wave hit her. She’d finally managed to get some rest after the long night only to be interrupted by her annoying ringtone. Her head was still pounding as she reached over and answered her phone, grimacing at the brightness.

“Hello?” Lucy answered groggily in a soft tired tone. 

She grimaced as her Tim’s booming voice came over her phone, “Where are you Boot, roll call just ended!” A surge of panic overcame Lucy as she processed her TO’s words.

Lucy quickly threw her comforter off her and rushed to get ready. “S-Sorry i’ll be there in ten, I must’ve missed my alarm” she said, stumbling over her apology.

“Hurry up Boot, i want fifty pushups when you get here, for every extra minute you waste” Tim didn’t leave room for arguments as he hung up before Lucy could even say anything.

Lucy took a moment and massaged her temples to try and ease her still pounding migraine, it was going to be a long day. Lucy sighed as she rushed to get ready and out the door as soon as possible, she didn’t need to be pissing Tim off anymore than he already was.

Lucy ran into the precinct exactly ten minutes later, face flushed, while fanning herself with her shirt. She quickly went into the locker room avoiding the stares that people were giving her. Once she reached the room she took a moment to compose herself, as another wave of nausea hit her. Swallowing down her urge to puke she threw on her uniform and mentally prepared herself to meet her pissed off TO.

She rushed out of the locker room bumping directly into Tim. She stumbled backwards, as Tim caught her from falling. “Watch where you’re going boot” he spoke in a rough voice, as Lucy attempted to straighten herself up. 

“Sor-“

“Nice of you to finally show up” Tim interrupted in a strong tone. She grimaced at his loud voice. Lucy felt like her entire face was on fire and she felt disoriented and off balanced. Tims eyes soften when he noticed his Boot’s disheveled appearance and swaying stature. “You okay?”

“Yeah sorry... just feeling a little dizzy-“ Lucy’s sentence was cut short by her stumbling and Tim stopping her once again, from falling.

They sat on the floor for a few moments, when Tim put his hand on Lucy’s forehead. “You’re burning up Chen” Her face was flushed and she was sweating, her headache still pounding from behind her eyes.

“I’m fine, lets just get to the shop” she said briefly as she started to get up and walk towards their shop.

She sat in the passenger seat while Tim sat in the Driver’s side. Tim interrupted the tense silence by saying “I’m taking you home Boot, you can’t work while you’re sick”

“I already told you I’m perfectly fine Tim, just a little cold, it’s not a big deal”

Lucy was about to fight him about it more when Tim spoke before her, “This isn’t up for discussion you’re going home Boot, even if i have to take you there myself”.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and sat back as Tim started up the engine. She closed her eyes briefly and next thing she knew she was on a couch, with a blanket wrapped around her.   
As she drifted more into consciousness, she glanced around dazed and confused as to how she got here. A surge of panic over took her as she realized that she didn’t recognize the house she was in. She sat up quickly and groaned at the wave of nausea that hit her when she did so.

“Relax Boot, I brought you back to my place because you passed out in the car, I told Grey we needed today off.” Lucy anxieties eased when she heard Tim’s soft voice coming from a different place in the house.

Lucy smelt a delicious aroma in the air as she calmed down. She noted that her head was still throbbing and reached her hands up to rub at her temples. A few moments later, Tim walked in holding a bowl of soup, placing it on the coffee table in front of her. “Smells good” Lucy spoke as she reached forward and grabbed the bowl under two hands.

“It’s my grandma’s famous chicken soup recipe” Tim said, as he sat next to her on the couch, and grabbed the tv remote. She ate in silence as they watched an old rerun of Law and Order.

Half an hour later Lucy could feel her self dozing off again, her soup already finished. Her head gently fell to rest upon Tim’s shoulder. “Thanks” she spoke breaking the comfortable silence.

“For what? Doing my job?” Their small inside joke remained in the air as Lucy fell into a restful sleep


End file.
